


【黑豹】Until the End of Time

by azuleira



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: Perhaps I was addicted to tha dark sideSome where inside my childhood witnessed my heart dieAnd even though we both came from tha same placesTha money and tha fame made us all change places





	【黑豹】Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> HIP-HOP REFERENCE

Oakland, CA 2002

Erik Stevens记得那个下午。湾区灿烂的阳光打在水泥地上，他和表叔 在Subway门口等一个人出来。他们站的那条街的墙上用喷漆乱涂着那年很火的Tupac专辑的名字Until the End of Time。那年他还不懂，只听说了Tupac是他们这一代人的灵魂领袖，于是就喜欢在街上和陌生人对飙二手车的时候将那首主打歌放到最大音量：  
Perhaps I was addicted to tha dark side  
Some where inside my childhood witnessed my heart die  
And even though we both came from tha same places  
Tha money and tha fame made us all change places  
他不记得那一刻自己具体在想什么。当听到we both came from the same places那句歌词的时候，他是否马上联想到了父亲和他说过的那个非洲国家和那个远在天边的所谓的要继承王座的堂兄。还是说当年十六岁的他只是心不在焉地喝着手里大号泡沫杯里劣质、被稀释过了的柠檬芬达，一手插在宽大的牛仔裤里摸着表叔送给他的生日礼物，一手感受着泡沫杯在他手指的施压下变得扭曲，几颗小小的泡沫被挤了出来。  
那天下午风很大，车一辆又一辆地从马路边闪过，Erik看到自己泡沫杯里的芬达的水平面在震动个不停，就好像在瑟瑟发抖。除了风声和Subway的招牌被吹来吹去的声音，街上安静极了，让Erik觉得自己和所有眼前的景象都脱离了关系。他抬起头，阳光刺眼到让他有一瞬间失去了视觉。  
“来了。”  
表叔提醒道，只是换了个位置靠在窗户边上。  
Erik将视线从太阳上收回来。他看着Subway的出口，连玻璃上贴的广告都看不清，更不要说走出来的那个人了。光还残留在他的眼睛里。  
“你来干。”  
表叔命令道。有一瞬间Erik觉得一定是哪里出错了，否则表叔怎么会听起来那么冷静。但是他随即意识到错的是他自己。Erik晃晃脑袋，终于面前那些强烈的光点消失了一些，他得以看清走出来的人的样子。  
下一秒钟Erik从牛仔裤兜里掏出手枪，他记得他临走前因为匆忙还是什么原因只装了一发子弹。有那么零点几秒的时间里，他尝试和自己沟通，并告诉自己如果这次失败了，就再也不要开枪了。  
但是子弹很快穿过了那个人的胸膛。一发致命。  
“走吧。”  
表叔拉起连帽衫的帽子，拽着Erik打算离开。Erik的耳朵被枪声震得失聪了一阵，只能靠着直觉感受着街上的风还在耳畔呼啸着。这个街区里似乎连枪杀都平常不过了，没有一辆车停下来。那个Subway的店员似乎是跑去报警了，可是Erik看不清，他的眼睛前边依旧有不大不小的几个光点。  
直到血味和劣质三明治的味道混在一起令他想要干呕，他才意识到自己还捏着那个大号的泡沫杯，于是他拿起杯子来喝了一大口芬达，然后跟着表叔在警察来之前跑向街对面的停车场。  
那是Erik Stevens杀的第一个人。

Los Angeles, CA 2016

T’Challa第一次问Erik叫什么名字的时候是在LA downtown加油站的外面。街对面酒吧松动的霓虹灯灯牌在眼前晃来晃去的，Erik穿着Gucci的夹克，松软的头发编得整整齐齐的扎在后面，头上的墨镜是Amani。T’Challa穿着一件黑色的贴身棉衣，没有多余的装饰。Erik不知道T’Challa具体在看什么地方，是他自己的装扮还是加油站附近来回游荡的流浪汉，亦或是旁边Liquor Store的柜台上毫不掩饰的一支突击枪。或许美国对于T’Challa来说还是太野蛮了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
T’Challa显然是为了客套而不舒服地问。Erik感到好笑。他知道眼前的这是他堂兄，可是堂兄却一辈子也无法知道Erik的存在。等他知道的时候，他们或许已经开始为王位大打出手了。  
“Erik Killmonger。”  
“这是你的名字么？你父母取的？”  
T’Challa显然是不可置信地问。他那贵族的仪态在他觉得自己被戏耍却又不能发怒的样子中表现得淋漓尽致。  
“不，我自己给我自己取的。”  
Erik回答道，丝毫不在意T’Challa越来越难堪。  
“总之，”T’Challa似乎觉得自己遇到了另外一个美国的疯子，“我要走了，谢谢你给我指路。”  
Erik摆摆手，说没什么大不了了的。就在他看着T’Challa离开的时候，他问道：  
“你刚才说你父亲去世了么？“  
“是的。最近。”  
T’Challa回答道，不想再和陌生人提起一遍自己的家事，于是转过身去。  
“我的父亲也在我很小的时候死了。也是被人谋杀的。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么抱歉的。人终有一死，只是我们有些人死得更快一些。  
T’Challa没有转头，而是打算慌忙地跑走。  
Erik在后面叼着烟喊道，“所以我们来不及等着别人给我们取名字。”  
说着，他也不理T’Challa了，而是一边叼着烟一边走向旁边的Liquor Store，不顾有没有人管他，就侃侃而谈起展示柜上摆的那把突击枪。  
T’Challa事先知道Wakanda已经在LA四处安排了间谍来接他回去，父亲死后，该掌权的就是他了。他刚刚转过加油站的马路，就看到一个熟人已经在等他上车了。他认命般地上了车，就好像是闹着要离家出走的小孩在外面受了欺负，最终灰溜溜地回来一样。他发现从联合国在奥地利的总部一路逃到了这里简直就是白费力气。  
“节哀顺变，殿下。”   
司机用Wankanda语问候道，T’Challa点点头，示意他可以出发了。他在洛杉矶游荡了一天现在已经累了，很快便倒头在车里睡着了。他梦见那个在街上抽烟的高个男人，他记得他主动给他指路，还主动问他是不是在躲什么人，就好像他能读他的心似的。不知道为什么，他梦到那个男人给他戴上王冠。那是他第一次不想成为国王，他从来没有想过王冠会那么重。  
就在T’Challa梦到自己成为国王的那天，Erik刚刚从阿富汗回来，在夜店和酒吧里到处借着烟酒和性爱发泄。他见人便像是疯了一般脱掉上衣，露出自己上肢上怪异密集的纹身。  
“我杀了这么多人——这么多人。”  
他到处炫耀着，毫不顾别人都躲着他。从远处看上去他就像是一头健壮的怪物，身上背负着许多早已没有意义的死亡，简直就像是无人愿意触碰的坟场。直到那时候Erik才发现在洛杉矶花天酒地的美国人对他到底杀了多少个远东国家的人毫不关心，有些死亡，例如说那个沙漠里的小孩，例如说吸毒过量而猝死的表叔，例如说他难产而死的母亲，丝毫没有意义。他自己可笑的对死亡的纪念也除了Killmonger这个名字外什么也换回来。  
等他喝多了，他就会在酒吧里大吼大叫起来。他冲着那些其乐融融地讨论着橄榄球和音乐会的白人嘶吼道：  
“你们到底要我做什么？”

Oakland, CA 2018

Erik嘴里咬着一个安全套。他看到T’Challa迷惑的样子，突然想要捉弄他一下。  
“你知道这是什么么？”  
T’Challa摇摇头，他猜想那是用来套在什么东西上的，但是他对接下来要发生的事情毫无概念。Erik将安全套交到他的手里，告诉他用手撑开。他从没有想过有一天他会在他父亲被他叔父杀掉的公寓里和他的堂兄做爱。事实上这一切比听起来的要合理——如果说他的堂兄在用这种方式赎他父亲的罪过的话。  
窗户没关，街外边打篮球的孩子们已经少了许多。他们都被Shuri的一个个新发明吸引走了。现在他们能听到的只有Erik放在客厅茶几上的收音机传出的说唱。显然这些在2018年很正常的歌词对于Wakanda的国王陛下来说太下流了。他一边被歌词中的色情词汇困扰着，一边却听话地将安全套按照Erik说的撑开。Erik扶着自己已经被T’Challa舔硬了的阴茎，告诉T’Challa将安全套套在上面。  
“为什么？”  
Wakanda的国王不禁问道。Erik摇了摇头，想要解释，却最终笑道：  
“为了不让您怀上孩子。”  
T’Challa显然是陷入了几秒的呆滞状态中，于是Erik趁着这个时间把着他的手让他帮自己戴上安全套。  
“你知道要怎么做吧？我听说这不是第一次你找男人操你了。”  
T’Challa忍着Erik的嘲讽，主动脱下了裤子，打算坐在Erik的大腿上。  
“等等——”  
Erik不缓不慢地按住他的身体叫他不要动。他让T’Challa保持着裤子脱到一半的状态，将他搂在怀里，双手放在国王厚重又柔软的臀瓣上使劲揉捏着。T’Challa发出了不满又惊奇的声音，但是那阵呻吟很快就和收音机里的说唱混合在了一起，使T’Challa只能更加羞恼。  
“你上次被操的时候，那个人有这么玩你么？”  
T’Challa摇摇头，一边使劲抓着Erik的肩膀，一边仰起脖子艰难地呼吸；他的臀瓣像是拖拽着他身体的全部体重，让他不得不陷在Erik的双手里。  
“喂，痛——“Erik喊了一句，原来T’Challa的手不小心按在了他还没有愈合的伤口上，“你想再杀我一次么？“  
“抱歉……“  
T’Challa慌忙地将手放下，整个人却更加深陷在了Erik的大腿上。现在失去支柱的他只能乖乖地坐在Erik结实笔直的大腿上，任由自己的屁股被捏到疼痛。  
当Erik感觉对方已经放松下来的时候，就把T’Challa用一只手抱起来，然后引导着他坐在自己的阴茎上。  
“陛下，我等着你来服侍我。”  
Erik躺在椅子上，做出一副看戏的模样。T’Challa紧张地撑着自己的上身，寻找着一个合适的地方得以能够坐在Erik的阴茎上。他因为感受到了任务的难度而忍不住痛苦地呜咽着，Erik好笑地等待着国王陛下笨拙地解决问题。  
“再往右边一点……可以了，坐下去吧……”  
“啊……”  
T’Challa终于因为刺痛忍不住大声叫了出来。就像是那次Erik将他逼到瀑布边上一样，他想要看到这个国王彻底粉身碎骨，于是他按住T’Challa的肩膀，迫使他全部坐了下去。  
“……陛下，你真不会说谎。“  
Erik虽然也被那其中的紧致给弄得神魂颠倒，却还是装作早有预料般说到。  
“疼……嗯，好疼……“  
T’Challa失去意识般尖叫着。他虽然已经是走过死门关的人了，可是现在却像一个小女孩般哭哭啼啼着。  
“哭出来吧，”Erik将牙齿嗑在T’Challa的耳朵上，抱着他一边吐气一边说，“哭出来就好了。”  
T’Challa听到了Erik的话，不是因为疼痛，而是因为内心难受而哭了出来。  
就像是T‘Challa顺着脸蛋留下来的粘稠的眼泪一样，他们被汗水浸湿的身体此时紧紧地贴在一起，以同一频率摆动着。Erik感受不到一点空隙，他的每一寸肌肤都被另外一个人浸满汗水的手臂包围着，他们同样颜色的皮肤纠缠在一起，在客厅昏黄的灯泡下展现出深沉的阴影和温暖的柔光。Erik觉得自己安全了，就好像是许久之前那辆载着他母亲的祖先到达欧洲的奴隶商船掉头回到了家乡。Erik总是幻想如果那艘床从没有漂洋过海，如果Wakanda可以救下他们，那么现在的他又会在哪里，他的同胞的命运又会如何。几个世纪过去了，他们所有人的梦想还是始终如初，仅仅只是回到那片大陆———  
到了动情的时候，T’Challa的内壁突然加紧了Erik。Erik闭着眼睛，想象着自己的阴茎此时正深深地埋在T’Challa厚实的深棕色臀瓣里，那里温暖得就像是让Erik觉得自己被埋在了故乡的土壤地下，这么多年来他想象着Wakanda的日出和日落，直到他看到了T’Challa摇晃的、溢出水光的深棕色的眼睛，那一刻就好像Wakanda几百年的景色都化为一刹呈现在他面前。Erik意识到他们怎么走到这一步的已经不重要了。几个世纪以来充满血和屠杀的罪恶也不重要了。这就是他想要的一切。他想象不到他为仇恨而生的灵魂还能配得上什么比这更好的。  
意识到Erik似乎在走神，T’Challa艰难地扭着自己的背，用手去扶着Erik的阴茎，好让它不从自己的屁股里滑出来。他的动作让他们的行为产生了某种意义——这种意义存在于他们自己的意愿里。不是因为做爱本身有意义，而是因为他们共同渴望着一种意义。T’Challa想要赎罪，Erik也是。  
T’Challa又一次不自觉地将手搭在了Erik受过伤的胸口，而Erik却选择忍着疼痛，更加用力地顶撞起那具滚烫又柔软的身体。他意识到他一辈子也无法发泄出的仇恨，还有刻在身体上永远也解不开的心结就在这一刻在这个人的身体里全部释放出了。他发现救赎自己的不是成千上万的白人的尸体，而是T’Challa。  
Erik从不愿意承认，直到他将T’Challa放在自己的大腿上的那一刻，他意识到只有这个人能救他。  
“抱歉……”  
T’Challa开始道歉，不知是因为他总是弄疼Erik的伤口还是什么原因。  
Erik将头埋在T’Challa的肩膀上，一句话也不说，继续按着他的腰抽插他的身体，直到他忍不住在Wakanda虚幻而美艳至极的星空下迎来了高潮。

Boston, MA 2009

那一年Erik在MIT读研的时候，住在波士顿郊外的一间公寓里。每天冬天早晨七点钟的时候他要去公交车站等车，路上他总是经过一家印度人开的便利店。一开始他们不熟的时候，每每Erik进店，印度人总是警惕地盯着他，手上紧张地扶着一把枪强作镇定。后来他们见面次数多了，印度人发现Erik总是孤身一人，于是Erik每次买两包薯片之后他都说不用找零。  
早晨在那个点站在寒风中和Erik一起等车的总是那几个人。一个步履蹒跚的老太太，一个留着大胡子的墨西哥人，一个母亲和一个婴儿，一个韩国留学的学生。如果那个推着婴儿车的亚裔妇女不在，Erik就会惦念着她，直到她和她的孩子第二天早晨重新露面才会安心。其他人也是，如果哪个人那天消失了，Erik就会想着他们，直到第二天早晨再见到他们，他就会主动说出“早晨好”。  
到了学校门口，他总会看到同一个流浪汉。那个流浪汉问他有没有吃的，他就会把那一包薯片给他，然后和他一块坐在地上吃早饭（一包薯片和一瓶矿泉水），直到八点钟开始上课。  
后来那个亚裔妇女终于有了车，不再做公交车送孩子去托管所；那个流浪汉也在某一天和许多流浪汉一起消失不见。  
Erik离开波士顿的时候和印度人告别，特意问了他的名字和他家乡的地址，即便Erik不知道这到底有什么用。  
“你叫什么？Erik什么？”  
“Erik Stevens。”  
“你的家乡在哪？”  
Erik想了几个地名，纽约，旧金山，埃塞俄比亚。最终他没有回答那个问题。  
那便是他离开加州那几年的日子。  
波士顿是个充满异国异客的地方，Erik不过是无数飘荡在城市里没有家人的其中一个。不知道为什么，那是他人生中最平静的日子，他上课吃饭回家，在寒风中发抖地漫步，听着圣诞歌从几户人家里传来，去中国餐厅一个人吃一碗橘子鸡，听着周围的亚洲人叽叽喳喳地用他听不懂的语言聊天。然而回到Oakland后，当他回忆起那几个极寒又寂静的冬天还有那几个在城市里孤独地飘荡的公交车乘客的时候，他都会比以往更加愤怒。  
他想到东海岸比西海岸更冷的冬天，想到许多人在这个国家并没有家。

Wakanda 2017

Erik在Wakanda的宫殿里被囚禁的第一个礼拜，T’Challa三次阻止了他自杀。他甚至祈求自己的堂弟冷静下来，告诉他一切还有挽回的机会。Erik最不愿意听到的东西便是T’Challa那永远一沉不变的说教语气和义正言辞却又古板的用词。每次T’Challa重复着那些没有用的、如同是白人政治家喜欢说的东西时，Eric便会更恨他一些。  
“Erik，求求你，放下你的仇恨。我改变了，你也会改变——这世界上无数的孩子，他们也会因为我们的改变而改变命运……“  
Erik从未搭理过T’Challa。  
有一次Erik在宫殿四处溜达的时候听到T’Challa和另外一个部族的首领讲话。T’Challa在谢谢那个人上次帮他的忙，而那个叫M’Baku的男人似乎嘴上并不怎么接受道歉，但是最后却同意了参加Wakanda的宴席。后来当T’Challa来看望他的时候，Erik逗弄他的堂兄，说总是闭关不出的Jabari一组这次帮Wakanda可能是因为M’Baku看上了国王陛下的屁股。  
T’Challa就和Erik想的一样经不住这样的逗弄，很快就僵直在原地不知道该作何反应。  
Erik越来越意识到他的堂兄和他是完全不同的人。他偶尔回忆起前两年当T’Chaka被谋杀的时候，他在LA downtown的加油站遇到了一个人徘徊在街头的T’Challa，那时候他充当着好心的指路人，只是为了让已经失去父亲的T’Challa更加不好受一些。他不用动脑也知道T’Challa是什么样的人——愚蠢：他相信着自己的父亲是个正直的国王，相信Wakanda应该永远躲在世界的角落。Erik除了逗弄他以外，对T’Challa本人并没有兴趣。那时候他发现T’Challa是个令人不爽的男人，虽然他的肤色和他一样是黑的，可是他给人的感觉就像是一个电视上衣冠楚楚、假正经的白人一样，对他们同胞遭到的待遇漠不关心。  
现在Erik近距离地盯着这个自动送上门来的堂兄，发现他不仅嘴巴令人讨厌，脸上那皱眉的样子也让人想欺负极了。  
“Wakanda里没有那样的事情么？陛下没有被男人操过么？那可是很爽的。”  
“不要再说这么耻辱的事情——”  
T’Challa恼羞成怒地打断道。  
Erik挑眉嘲讽地笑了：  
“你觉得性爱的愉悦是耻辱，却不觉得杀人耻辱。”  
T’Challa想要反射性地反驳，可是他发现“我没有杀人“这句话从他的嘴里说出来会异常刺耳，而他甚至不敢顺着这句话想下去，想到他为了戴上王冠而杀死的无数的同胞。  
Erik明显被T’Challa震惊的模样逗笑了：  
“陛下，如果你喜欢杀人，就去杀人；如果你想要做爱，就大方地承认。可是你不能，因为你认为自己是国王。——对于这点，我很同情你。”  
Erik凑近T’Challa，鼻尖几乎要擦着对方的脸颊。他们呼出的气混在一起，那温暖几乎是令人窒息的。T’Challa有无数种想法和冲动，包括畏惧、愤怒、不解和一种令他心跳加速的紧张，可是他一个也不能表现出来。他要假装自己是个没有心脏的铁人一样面对Erik的种种挑衅，然后用他自己都觉得无力的话来反驳。而那个无恶不作的、没有任何底线的堂弟却可以大方地说出任何事情，杀人也好，做爱也好。有一刻就连T’Challa都同情自己。  
“陛下，我可以教你。”  
“什么？”  
“我可以教你怎么像个普通人一样开心起来。我可以教你该如何在床上回报M’Baku的恩情，让他用那个大家伙干爽你，也可以教你怎样杀掉像是Ulysses Klaue那样的人渣。“  
“我知道如何杀人。“  
T’Challa纠正道。随后他意识到这给了Erik机会，但是已经晚了，Erik就着这个姿势一只手搭在了T’Challa的腰上，肆无忌惮地滑到他的衣服里面。  
“那么我先教你如何做爱好了。——就这样，让那个披着狼皮的大家伙把手伸进你的衣服里，然后让他抓着这里……很柔软，不是么，陛下？”  
“放开我！”  
T’Challa在感受到Erik的手向下滑落到自己的臀部之后立刻阻止了他。他拿掉了那只冰凉又不老实的手，出于惊慌而使劲推了一把Erik，将他狠狠地甩到了后面的一堵墙上。Erik铿锵了两步撞到在地上，像是被拉伤到了伤口。  
“好了，够了，下次不要再来我的卧室了。“  
T’Challa愤怒的声音因为担心而染上了虚弱的颤抖。  
“如你所愿，陛下。“  
Erik抬起眼睛用更加虚弱的声音回应道。  
“我马上去叫Shuri检查你的伤口。你给我老实在这里呆着。“  
T’Challa也慌了，只能在一本正经教训堂弟的同时赶快将自己的妹妹找来。  
“遵命。“  
Erik艰难地笑道，一边捂着自己的胸口，一边下流地舔了舔刚才在T’Challa的衣服底下肆无忌惮探索的手指，仿佛那是什么很美味的东西一样。

后来Shuri帮Erik重新包扎了一遍伤口，就派人送他去浴室泡澡了。她说科学研究表示泡澡有利于缓解一个人暴躁的情绪，所以甚至和她的哥哥开玩笑说他也应该泡一个澡。她发现自从Erik在宫殿里住下之后，T’Challa一天比一天更加阴晴不定。  
当T’Challa来到Wakanda专门为皇室准备的浴室时，Erik正躺在热水里睡觉。他旁边有个模样很落后的玩意，T’Challa听说美国人管那叫手机。那玩意现在正在放歌。  
“你管这种音乐叫什么？“  
T’Challa好奇地问道。几秒钟之后，那个似乎昏睡过去的人闭着眼睛回答道：  
“说唱，或者hip-hop。“  
“有很多美国人喜欢这种歌么？“  
“是的，尤其是在西海岸的兄弟们。当然了，全国上下都是。“  
“歌里的人听起来很生气。“  
T’Challa诚实地评价道。  
“陛下，你有这么生气过么？”  
T’Challa认真地回忆着，Erik打断他：  
“陛下，说实话，你是我见过的第一个觉得hip-hop听起来生气的黑人。当我小时候第一次听到Tupac的时候，我觉得他是世界上最懂我的人。只有听着他的歌我才能入睡。Tupac知道我们是谁，他不唱收音机里那些破烂爱情，他唱枪击，毒品，还有湾区的街道。“  
T’Challa觉得自己突然失去了回话的能力。他意识到自己现在就像是Erik的世界里一个十足的外人。  
“Erik，我最生气的时候是当我知道父亲将你留在美国的时候。”  
Erik哼哼了两声，没有睁开眼。  
T’Challa继续说：  
“我知道我的愤怒与你的愤怒无法相提并论。”  
“……我十六岁时杀了第一个人，“Erik慢悠悠地自言自语道，像是要再次在热水中昏睡过去，”为了帮表叔赚500块钱。表叔后来用那500块钱给我的姥姥治病。街上的人都说表叔是个无恶不作、教唆小孩子犯罪的大坏蛋，但是我和表叔都是姥姥养大的，就算他不要我杀人，我也会去街上找活干的。”  
“后来呢？”  
T’Challa问。Erik笑了：  
“姥姥在我去部队的第一年癌症去世了。没想到她死时她的外孙还在杀人。“  
“我很抱歉。“  
“你不要误会了，我并不是什么好人，“Erik像是被自己都逗笑了，”要是街上有人惹我的帮派，我就一定会要那个人的命。没有什么仁慈可言。我在伊拉克炸了几十辆战斗机的那天，回去还和好几个妓女大战了一夜……“  
“Erik，我父亲不该把你放在外面那个野蛮的世界里。如果你在Wakanda生活，那将会有多大的变化……”  
Erik打断了T’Challa，哈哈大笑起来。T’Challa意识到他的声音越来越弱，直到后来变成了痛苦的呜咽。  
也是那个时候，T’Challa意识到巨大的浴池正在被染红。他左右瞥了一圈，注意到入口台阶上的瓷砖被打破了，一个尖锐的棱角正好消失了。T’Challa明白了什么，扑进浴池里，抓住Erik的手，使劲将他攥在手里的瓷砖碎片扣了出来。然而已经晚了，他抓着Erik的手臂，看到鲜血从他的手腕中喷涌出来，一股一股地融进浴池的热水里，像是水底在盛开烟花。  
“Erik，跟我来，我去叫人——“  
T’Challa一边用自己的手给他止血，一边抱着Erik从浴室里走出来。Erik的眼睛失去了聚焦，他听着手机里模模糊糊传出来的音乐，混合着极其浓郁的血味。那个夏天芬达气泡滑进喉咙里的记忆还没有消散。他想努力睁开眼睛，可是面前只剩下一片光点。  
Take these broken wings  
I need your hands to come and heal me once again  
(Until the end of time)  
So I can fly away, till the end of time  
Take these broken wings

Oakland, CA 2018  
“刚才收音机里的那首歌叫什么？”  
T’Challa在Erik高潮后问道。Erik笑着摸了摸T’Challa的头发：  
“你喜欢么？我就猜你会喜欢Kendrick，而不是Tupac。不过我已经老了，Kendrick是年轻人的东西，而且他是Compton长大的，和我们在湾区的不同。”  
“我比你更老。“  
T’Challa笑道。  
“你觉得Kendrick的歌很生气么？“  
“我觉得他很不同，令人感到启发——“  
“下次我该让你听听Jay-Z，我并不喜欢他，不过管他的……“  
“现在放的那首歌叫什么？我好像在哪里听过。“  
“Tupac的Until the End of Time。他是上个年代的人了，但我还是最喜欢他。“  
“我记得。“  
T’Challa回答道，随后窝在床上，似乎是感到疲倦了。Erik和他躺在一起，也静静地看着窗户外面的夜空。他偶尔听到篮球擦过网的声音，可是已经不多了。这栋公寓也被T’Challa翻修过了，除了这间房间的装潢保持原样以外，墙也重新粉刷过了，地毯也换了新的。然而说不习惯这里却是假的。Erik想象不出一种他会觉得这里陌生的情况。他记得那张沙发，爸爸总是在那张沙发上一边抽烟一边看金州勇士的比赛，那年勇士是联盟最烂的球队，可是爸爸从来没有放弃过，在赢了一场最小的比赛后就抓着Erik手舞足蹈个不停，可惜他已经不能活着看到去年勇士夺冠了。他记得T’Challa现在躺着的这张床。他曾经窝在同样的位置上听着爸爸给他讲述Wakanda起源的故事。传说中百万年前有一颗陨石击中了非洲大陆……  
T’Challa已经睡着了，现在像个孩子一样在Erik的身边均匀地呼吸着。  
Erik静悄悄地翻身下床，走到窗户前拉开窗帘，看着楼下两三个还在打球的男孩。几盏路灯照在他们幼小的身体上，打下几个脆弱的影子。Erik回忆起当父亲没有去世之前，他总是在进球之后回看一眼楼上的公寓，期待着父亲在某处注视着他为他感到自豪。  
Erik现在想要时光倒流。他父亲还坐在沙发上看电视，他还是在楼底下的球场打球到晚饭时才回家。1992年，他不过是个孩子。那年湾区的海风让他感到幸福极了，一切都没有尽头，仿佛可以持续到永久。  
“……不要，Erik。”  
Erik转过头，发现T’Challa不知什么时候醒了，正坐在床上怔怔地看着他。  
“T’Challa，我的死亡对所有人都有好处。”  
“对我没有。”  
“T’Challa，每当你救我一次的时候，你是在救我，还是在救赎你父亲的罪过？”  
Erik嘲讽地眯起眼睛。他不是对T’Challa不信任，而是对自己值得被救感到不信任。  
“Erik，每当你试图自杀的时候，你是在试图消灭你自己，还是在试图惩罚我？”  
T’Challa也反问道。  
Erik已经一个翻身坐在了窗户沿上，只要他想，他就可以掉下去：  
“我死后你就会知道了。”  
T’Challa来不及阻止Erik了。他以最快的速度赶到窗边，可是迎接他的是Erik抛来的一条串着戒指的金项链。在Erik从窗口消失之前，T’Challa听到的最后一句话是“当你戴着我的戒指时，记住这里不仅有Wakanda祖先的灵魂，也有几个世纪前那些奴隶们的血“。  
T’Challa一越到窗户边上，他恨自己在刚才做爱时没有戴着Shuri给他的启动黑豹战服的项链。当他使了最大的劲用那副凡人的身体向窗户外边探出去的时候，他极其幸运地抓到了Erik的手腕。  
Erik被吊在空中，手臂用力挣扎却挣扎不掉。  
他向上抬头充满讽刺地喊道：  
“陛下，你撑不了多久的，如果你累了，就放我去和下边那些孩子们玩吧。”  
T’Challa像是把所有力气都集中在了自己拉着Erik的那只手上。他完全忽略了Erik的嘲讽，一字一顿地说道：  
“如果我把你拉上来了，我不允许你再自杀。永远也不。 ”  
Erik想再反驳什么来消耗T’Challa的力气，可是他意识到T’Challa的汗水已经从他的两边鬓角流了下来，和他那湿漉漉的眼睛中打转的眼泪混在一起。  
这时候，他听到从很远的地方传来一阵飘渺的喊声，像是被湾区的海风带来的。他低下头，看到楼下那些打篮球的孩子已经注意到了他在半空中悬着，一只手腕被窗户边上的T’Challa抓着。  
“救下他啊！叔叔！”  
一个矮个的孩子明白发生了什么，着急地冲着T’Challa大喊道。  
另一个稍微大一点的孩子随即扔下了手里的篮球，从铁丝网里钻了出来：  
“再撑一会儿，我去帮忙，叔叔！”  
Erik低着头，看着一群孩子接二连三地跑上公寓楼的梯子，像是一群小犀牛般“咚咚”地向着他这里跑来。而他自己身上，那股唯一阻隔他和死亡的力量还丝毫没有减少一点。他意识到T’Challa的眼泪已经顺着他们连接在一起的手臂滑到了自己的脸上，他抬起头，在那咸湿的泪水和城市错落的灯光之中，找到了Wakanda的国王那双无比温柔真挚的眼睛：  
“好吧，陛下，如果你把拉上来的话，我答应你。“

Fin.


End file.
